


Hurt

by Dylalan



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Doesn't really make Stu very sympathetic, F/M, Murder, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: It hurt. He hadn’t expected it to hurt, not really. He hadn’t expected any of this to hurt. He had thought it would be easy, would be fun.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher (Implied), Stu Macher/Tatum Riley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Scream is such a good movie, and Tatum was one of my favorite characters.

It hurt. He hadn’t expected it to hurt, not really. He hadn’t expected any of this to hurt. He had thought it would be easy, would be fun.

Billy had said it would be fun.  
And he loved Billy, he trusted Billy, but this wasn’t fun.

This had stopped being fun exactly an hour ago, when he had told Tatum to get him a beer, knowing full well Billy was waiting for her. It had stopped being fun when a week before, Billy had told him Tatum was in the way.

Stu didn’t give a shit about Maureen Prescott, about Casey Becker, about Steven Orth. They meant nothing to him, nothing at all. He’d felt nothing when he’d killed them, nothing at all.

But it had gone from “not fun” to “hurt” in an instant, when Billy had come from the garage and nodded to him. Because, even after four murders, none of it had been real to him. Because those guys weren’t real, they weren’t. They were characters. Billy had said so, and Billy was always right, wasn’t he?

But Tatum? Tatum had been real. Realer than anybody. Her laugh, her smile, even her anger. Real, real, real. No matter what Billy said, she was real.

But now her head was smashed in, and all Stu could feel was pain.

So he went a bit deeper with the knife then he should have.


End file.
